


LoliShots (DISCONTINUED)

by TalistoShipper16



Series: Sex Stories [2]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Gender Character(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: A book of one-shots about LoliRock characters, contains fluff in some chapters while others are smut.I'm pretty bad at writing normal romance stories, you have been warned.
Relationships: Auriana/Talia (LoliRock), Carissa/Lyna (LoliRock), Iris/Mephisto (LoliRock), Iris/Nathaniel (LoliRock), Iris/Praxina (LoliRock), Iris/Talia (LoliRock), Lev/Talia (LoliRock), Mephisto/Talia (LoliRock)
Series: Sex Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Taliris

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is going to be a little short and plain.

Talia x Iris

Human AU

At the park

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Sunny Bay, the birds were singing the shops were open, people going about their daily lives and having romantic moments - including one special pair of girls who were visiting the park.

They had a picnic all planned and set out under the canopy of a weeping willow, it was peaceful and serene - they had gone on this little date together to get some peace and quiet for once, not that Auriana couldn't be quiet its just she made romantic moments between them a little weird.

As the two talked about ordinary life they didn't seem to realize just how much time passed them by, by the time they finished their picnic the sun was already setting, knowing that if they got home late Auriana would question them about what they had been doing that caused them to lose track of time.

**This is mostly me trying to get my bearings.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the chapters after this one.**


	2. Three in One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to call this chapter, I'm bad at summaries.

Mephisto x Talia x Lev

Highschool Locker room

Bad Boy(s) x Smart Girl

Rape

* * *

Mephisto and Lev were two of the worst troublemakers in their school - they broke rules, they skipped class, acted inappropriately, refused to do their homework, bad-mouthed both teachers and students, and bullied their peers.

Of course they had to take it one step further when they were told off by one of their peers for being slackers - they planned to teach her a lesson that she would never forget, when they were sure she was alone in the girl's locker room the two snuck in.

They knocked her out and put their plan into motion, quickly undressing themselves along with her, and then they tied her hands together so that she wouldn't be able to hit them, Mephisto took her by the legs and positioned himself - Lev did the same, taking hold of her hair with his hand, the two then shoved in to their respective sides.

When her eyes opened she realized what was happening to her, however she did not approve of it she still had no way to stop it - her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were restrained, she was stuck bearing it. It was beyond painful, she could barely breathe - she was glad when the two pulled out but horrified when they switched places.

Lev decided instead of doing it the old-fashioned way he was going to give her **anal** , and boy did it hurt like hell for the poor girl, tears streaked down her face rapidly as she was forced to take load after load down her throat and in the ass - until she eventually passed out from lack of oxygen, that's when they dropped her.

The two looked at one another. "You know we should totally do this again some other time." Lev said, smirking. "You're on, just not this week." Mephisto replied, then they cleaned up, got dressed, and left Talia there on the floor.


	3. Three's Company Re-Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with Iris and Mephisto, then Talia found out - to keep her quiet they brought her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know my story Three's Company wasn't very well written and some of you would have preferred it to not be rape, so I'll be doing a re-write here.

Iris was quite secretive about her little escapades with her boyfriend, especially from Nathaniel - Mephisto kept his escapades with his girlfriend secret from his sister and his boss who would both rip his head off if they ever found out.

Mephisto was over at her house, in her room and with the door locked, he was bare of his clothing - watching his girlfriend slowly stripping off her clothes, the little tease she likes to be, keeping him on edge, he let out a growl and grabbed her. _"Enough of this!"_ He hissed, ripping off her pink bra, causing her to eep as he attacked her breast with his mouth, she moaned loudly and he had to cover her mouth. "You _need_ to quiet down!" He shushed her.

As the two of them started fucking - Mephisto pumping his index and middle finger inside Iris while she held onto his shoulder with her left hand and stroked his cock with her right.

Suddenly the door opened and Talia came in. "Hey Iris what should we have for dinner- what am I looking at?" She asked, her face turning crimson from blush, Iris glanced up. "It's not what you think!" "We're dating!" Iris and Mephisto said at the same. "I... Have to go!" Talia whirled around to run and tell Auriana. "Talia wait! You can't tell Auriana about this!" Iris said, running and grabbing her hand.

Talia wouldn't look at Iris. "Iris, you knew that I **had a crush on Mephisto** and here you are, fucking him, how can I be OKAY with this?" The brunette said, tears in her eyes, Iris pulled her into a hug. "I know you love him, but he didn't know how you felt, and I'm sorry, but you need to keep quiet about this - no one can know about us." Iris told her.

Mephisto held up a single finger on each hand. "Why not join in and keep it a secret?" He said, bringing his two fingers together. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Iris said, smiling at Talia - who was blushing even brighter than before. "I guess, but it's my first time doing this sort of thing... I'm not sure if I'll be good at it." Talia sheepishly said, Iris blushed and Mephisto laughed. "Everyone becomes a boy bad or girl at some point!"

The two girls stared at him, Talia looked about ready to just die from embarrassment and Iris face palmed, she went over to her boyfriend and whispered. "Talia's still a virgin, she's never had sex because she's never had a significant other." This revelation made Mephisto turn pale, or pale-er. "I'm an idiot..." He groaned. "Yes, but you're my idiot." Iris giggled.

After Talia got undressed it was noticeable that she went through puberty earlier than Iris had, her breasts were bigger and she was a bit more curvy in some places than Iris was - currently Mephisto was oogling her which made her self conscious of how she looked. "Don't worry Talia, it's a good thing, trust me." Iris said, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around Talia's waist, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, then she gently sucked on the exposed skin of the side of Talia's neck.

Mephisto had never thought he would get the chance to touch Talia in an intimate way - but now that he had the chance he was afraid to take it, what if she changed her mind and beat him to a pulp? He would have to take that chance, so he got up and approached her - gently placing his hands on her breasts, they were more malleable than Iris's own since they were bigger - Talia let out a soft gasp from the feeling of having her chest touched by someone for the first time.

When Iris stopped attacking Talia's neck with her lips she moved one of her hands down between the brunette's legs to tease her a little, Mephisto and Talia had started kissing while he fondled her. Soon Iris got into the rhythm of thrusting two of her fingers inside of Talia, while the aforementioned brunette was hesitantly stroking Mephisto, Mephisto had moved down to bite and nip at her shoulder - she was lost in utter bliss.

They laid her down on the bed, with Iris next to her and Mephisto getting in a good position to thrust into her - draping her legs over his shoulders, Iris held her hand. "Now remember, she has never done this before." Iris reminded her boyfriend who nodded in response.

So he pushed in with as much gentleness as he could possibly muster, Talia gritted her teeth and clutched at Iris's hand. "It hurts..." She hissed out, Iris glanced at Mephisto and mouthed. 'Be gentle.' Then she focused her attention back on Talia. "It'll be okay." She whispered.

After Mephisto had pushed in to the hilt he started to pull back out - Talia grabbed his arm and shook her head, so he stopped to let her adjust, Iris was gently kneading the brunette's shoulders to soothe her and it definitely helped as Talia's muscles began to relax - Mephisto was able to pull further out before thrusting back in, he kept it at an easy pace until Tail grabbed him and pulled him closer. **"Fuck me until I can't walk properly!"** She snapped. "Yes ma'am!" Mephisto responded and began to pound away.

Talia had turned over and began to kiss Iris as Mephisto fucked her doggy-style, the blonde let out a gasp when the brunette slipped her tongue past her lips and began to explore her mouth, the two began moaning loudly but the sounds were muffled since they had their lips pressed together.

The rest of the night was spent in passion and sex, and by morning Talia couldn't stand up without falling over or limping.

Iris's neck - like Talia's, was covered in love bites and hickeys, Mephisto had a couple scars on his back from both Talia and Iris.

All that can be said is,

Talia finally got laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you satisfied now?


	4. Wild Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some crazy shit goes down when Talia is left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a three part chapter from a story on Wattpad written by BlazingWolf16.  
> All credits to her.

#Talisto

It was a day like any other, the prior night Mephisto and Talia went at it and boy did he leave a mark on her! He was watching her practice, the hickeys on her throat were the only ones visible - as the girls practiced dancing for the concert. _'Staffs were NOT meant to be involved in hip-thrust! You stop that Talia!'_ He thought, if he had known any better he would have figured out she was taunting him.

Then she winked when the other two weren't looking and that's when he figured out she knew that he was there - every time she did that motion with the staff during the hip thrust he could feel himself harden to the point he couldn't stand it, he looked away and waited until it was over.

Once Auriana and Iris left Talia walked to the dressing room door and made a motion with her finger that meant 'come with me' - he got up and obeyed, following her into the dressing room and dropping his hiding spell.

She pushed him down into a chair. "What did you think you were doing with your hips and that staff Talia?!" He yelled, she jabbed a finger into his chest. "You think that _THIS_ is funny?" She asked, pointing to the hickeys that decorated her throat. "Do you know how **HARD** it was to hide these from Iris and Auriana?! Iris tried to give me the _talk!_ Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was?!" Her cheeks had turned scarlet. "Oh come on babe, you know that I had to make sure everyone knew that you were _mine_ and no one elses." He said, a low hiss - his forked tongue peeking out through his lips.

Mephisto watched as Talia became exasperated. "Cold prude much?" He smirked, watching her fumble. "I am n-not!" She yelled - her cheeks flushing crimson. "Besides, you got all worked up out there, that bulge in your pants can give a girl a **lot** of ideas." She said, her tongue sliding over her lips - he was practically mesmerized by that single, simple action. Then she was on top of him, practically doing a split - sitting _right_ on top of one specific spot, causing Mephisto to turn pink. "H-How did you get there?"

Talia spoke in a sultry tone. "You're not the only one who can teleport babe." She smirked, slowly circulating her hips as she held onto his shoulders for support. "O-Oh klatznik, stop t-that!" He groaned, grabbing her by the hips and grinding his pelvic region against her, she slapped his hands away and he moved them back to the arms of the chair as she continued to swirl her hips over the bulge in his pants - he went to grab her hips again but found his hands were encased in blue crystal. "Talia!" He yelled in a spiteful tone. "Sssh, wouldn't want the girls to hear you now would we?" She said, smirking once more as she grinded against his pelvis.

He could only groan in response. "F-Fuck Tali, what-why?" He whimpered. "The dancing wasn't all of my payback - I'm gonna play with you just like you did with _me,_ see how you like it, imagine how your dear sister will react when she sees what I've done when I'm finished with you." The brunette remarked - his pants already undone and her hand caressing the length of his cock. "When did you do-Ahh! That?!" He grunted as her palm twirled over the tip of his member. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased, slowly sliding off his lap until she was on her knees in front of him.

The boy only managed a gulp as he saw his girlfriend wrap her lips around his head and began to lick and suck, he groaned and wished he could grab her hair and pull on it with a vengeance as she sucked him off, but the sly little vixen had cuffed him to the chair and was forcing him to wait it out as she slowly began to tease him. He watched as more of his cock disappeared into her mouth as she started deep-throating him, sucking and licking expertly - hell the little vixen probably read a ton of books on how to do this.

She eventually removed the cuffs on his wrists and the moment she did his left hand grabbed a fistful of her chocolate colored hair and forced her further down onto his shaft, his other hand still on the arm of the chair, he started thrusting into her mouth until he eventually came down her throat - she coughed and gagged, pressing her hands against his knees - he let her go and she pulled back, gasping for air. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" She screamed.

There was a knock at the door. "Talia? Are you okay in there?" Iris asked, trying to open the door. "Uh, y-yeah I'm fine Iris!" Talia said in a hoarse voice. "Are you sure? You don't sound so good." Iris said, someone else twisting the knob. "Talia! Unlock the door!" Auriana yelled. "N-No! It's a changing room for a reason!" Talia said, still trying to catch her breath after Mephisto almost suffocated her - they waited for a moment to make sure the other two left before Talia bound Mephisto back to the chair.

The dark prince looked exasperated when she bound him to the chair once more. "Talia what the fuck?!" He yelled. "That is for almost suffocating me." She retorted. "When did you take your skirt off?" He asked as she set herself down on top of him - only a single piece of fabric stood between him and her. She carefully pulled the piece of fabric aside and let the bare skin of Mephisto's length touch her most sacred of places - yes they had made out last night but she was still a virgin.

He could see her shiver from the contact, his hard stare going soft as he realized she was still new to the whole actually having sex thing. "It's okay, take your time." He told her, managing to break free of one of the cuffs when she wasn't looking - he gently placed his free hand on her cheek, she looked surprised but the movement caused her to grind against him - which caused her to let out a very quiet moan.

They took to it slowly, him coaxing her while she tried to adjust to the gravity of the situation - she was about to lose her virginity to her boyfriend who she had kept secret from her best friends all because he was on the opposing side of the battle that they were constantly fighting, they used to be enemies and now they were DATING behind their sister's backs. "I don't think I can do this Mephisto..." She was starting to lose her nerves. "You can do it, I've seen you do amazing things - if you can do those hard spells and win in a fight every single time then I'm sure you can do this." Mephisto told her, cupping her cheek with his right hand.

She took in a gulp of air before nodding. "A-Alright." Then, she slowly slid herself down the length of his shaft after getting the head in, she grit her teeth and let out a choked sob at the pain, he held her close and whispered sweet things to her - telling her she'd be okay.

With slow and careful attention Mephisto gently lifted Talia up before guiding her back down, easing her into the feeling of him being inside of her, he eventually let her take over the ride as she bounced up and down his shaft with her fingers gripping tight to his shoulders for leverage - her once quiet moans rising in volume, a sweet sweet sound to Mephisto's ears as she cried out his name every time she went down on him.

Eventually they teleported to Talia's bedroom and then she really went down on him, he then turned the tables and flipped them around so that she was on her back while he pounded away from above her, both moaning higher in pitch until they came to an abrupt halt when there came a knock on the door. "Talia? You in there?" It was Iris, again, Talia closed her eyes and even out her breathing - pretending to be asleep. "Oh, nevermind..." Iris whispered and tiptoed away.

Talia cracked an eye open. "Is it safe?" She asked. "Yep." Was Mephisto's simple answer. "I had a thought Talia, what if-" He started but she cut him off. "It's almost improbable for me to get pregnant dear." "But what if I get pregnant?!" He asked, Talia started laughing. "M-Mephisto, it's impossible f-for you to get p-pregnant!" She said inbetween giggles.

The two of them eventually got wild - hell, he had sex with her on every surface in her bedroom, including her window - her dark nipples and tone stomach pressed against the cold glass as he gave it to her hard and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BlazingWolf16


	5. Wild Love 2 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little crazy when everyone else is focused on Talia, leaving Iris and Nathaniel to their own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another part of the story called Wild Love - it's a side chapter from  
> Random (Sex) Chapters.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/188702611-random-sex-chapters

#Nathiris

Iris's bedroom

* * *

This would be the first time Iris had sex with her boyfriend Nathaniel, obviously they would use protection - unlike Mephisto and Talia, but Iris was still quite shy about letting Nathaniel see her body bare of any clothing.

The two were currently on their last pieces of clothes, Nat in his boxers and Iris in her bra and underwear - which both had heart patterns on them and a small bow on the front of the two pieces of fabric.

She had a fair cup size, not too big and not too small in Nathaniel's opinion. "Iris you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I'll understand what ever choice you make." He said, taking her hands in his own. "I want to but... I'm a little scared..." She told him, staring up through her eye lashes. "Being scared the first time you do something is reasonable, it's okay to be scared as long as you don't let fear rule you." Nathaniel told her, gently cupping one of her breasts in his hand.

He listened as Iris let out a soft moan as he touched her chest, her eyes squeezing shut at the foreign sensation he sent through her. "N-Nathiel~" She whispered, his name rolling off her tongue the more he fondled her - eventually he reached behind her and unclipped the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the floor in a discarded fashion.

Nathaniel was mesmerized by the perky mounds of flesh topped with pink aerolea and light pink nipples, his thumb gently flicking one as she bit down on her finger to bite back a scream. "I'm just testing the waters, I know that they're sensitive, just like you are." He whispered into her ear as he thumbed her nipples some more, she held onto him and continued to moan his name as he played with her breasts.

He eventually moved a hand down to gently cup her through her panties - there was a wet spot on them, he could tell she was aroused by how hard her nipples were but this only confirmed that suspicion.

Then she made a bold move and cupped him through his boxers, he had quite the sizeable package that bulged out of his boxers when he was erect - she shivered when she touched him, they continued to touch each other before he slipped off his boxers and freed his cock, it was a lot bigger than it looked, it intimidated the virgin blonde. "A-Are you sure it'll fit?" She asked in a shy tone. "I'll be as gentle as possible." He said, hugging her against his bare chest.

Being as gentle as possible Nathaniel wrapped one of Iris's hands around his shaft, her hand was smaller than his and could barely wrap all the way around the girth of his cock, he helped her get into the motion of stroking with her hand before he placed a finger under her chin and directed her attention to him, placing a gentle kiss to her lips with his own.

It was a passionate but shy kiss fueled by the fires of love and desire for one another, Iris's hand stroking him faster as he groped her, thrusting his hips in time with her strokes, then Nathaniel slipped his free hand into Iris's panties and began to slowly tease the lips of her cunt with his fingers, dipping a finger or two inside her after every three strokes - his thumb flicking the small nub and sending shivers down Iris's spine.

Iris pulled away from the kiss to breathe and let out a gasp as Nathaniel toyed with her clitoris, her stroking becoming sloppy as a haze overcame her senses - moaning softly into Nathaniel's ear as a strange feeling coiled up in her stomach. "N-Nathaniel!~" She gasped as he began thrusting his fingers inside her, she abandoned stroking him to hold onto his shoulders as shockwaves spread throughout her body, a feeling of pure bliss overcoming her and she leaned against him as a powerful orgasm wracked her body, she opened her mouth and let out a silent scream as he brought her over the edge.

She went slack against him - her heart pounding in her ears as a white haze clouded her vision, she was in pure utter bliss as she came down from her high, her eyes lidded and her gaze lustful - Nathaniel picked her up bridal style and placed her down onto her bed, she stared at him and grasped his erect cock in both her hands - parting her lips and taking the head into her mouth, sucking on it as she started pumping it with her hands, now it was his turn to moan. _'Her mouth is so warm and her lips are so soft! If this is a dream please don't let me wake up!'_ He thought.

Nathaniel gripped the bed post as Iris worked him over with her mouth, he couldn't help himself and began thrusting into her mouth. "I-Iris!" He moaned, his cock pulsing in her mouth as he felt a tight coiling in his gut, he gripped her hair with his other hand as he blew his load inside her mouth, she pulled off him with a POP and ran her tongue over her lips - placing a finger against her throat as she swallowed, her finger moving down until it stopped between her breasts.

She lay on her back now, her legs spread wide open as she stuck her hand wrist deep in her panties, playing with herself as Nathaniel watched with a bright blush covering his face - most of his blood wasn't in his face at the moment, it was further down south, he watched her play with herself - watching her lift her hips as she thrusted her slender fingers into her cunt, she pulled her underwear down around her ankles before kicking them off, her fingers making a wet schlicking sound as they pushed through her juices.

If he wasn't hard before he sure was now, he wrapped his own hand around his shaft and began stroking - moving his hand in perfect sync with Iris's own despite not even touching her, he was painfully hard and very erect - pre-cum oozing from his slit as he watched his girlfriend, soon he was pumping his dick quite fast, knowing he would probably cum soon he grabbed a tissue and held it against the head of his cock - he listened to her as she let out loud moans and gasps as she came quite hard, Nathaniel gripped his shaft as he felt his balls tighten - his shaft twitching before he let out his load, he moaned loudly as he came hard into the tissue, then he threw the tissue into the trashcan.

Iris sat up and cleaned Nathaniel's dick off with her tongue, they were both definitely ready to take the next step - he slipped the condom on before getting onto the bed with Iris. "You ready?" He asked. "As ready as I can be." Was her response, he hovered over her and slowly guided his cock to her pussy, rubbing it against her lower lips to coat his head in her juices, Iris reached down and parted her vaginal lips with her fingers - allowing him to slide in, she gripped his arm with her other hand before moving her fingers away, placing both her hands on his back - he pulled back and then tore through her hymen, doing his best to ignore the searing pain of Iris's nails raking down his back.

He got into the rhythm of thrusting, both of them letting out quiet moans as they gasped for breath, soon he was pounding away at her mercilessly - he'd have scars on his back for a long time with how hard she was digging her nails into him, she began thrusting her hips in time with him as the slapping of skin on skin filled the silence of the room - the rest of it was lost to a haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to hand it to you BlazingWolf16, when I first read your story my mouth went dry after reading it.


End file.
